Saving Adam
by BritishSweden
Summary: Adamandriel prompt fill for a friend of mine's birthday. I really hope that she likes it and that anyone else that reads likes it too. The only human left in the cage is Adam Milligan and for one angel that is something that is horrific to think about. He can't just let the man rot in the cage so he decides to do something about it!


_Saving Adam_

_Author Note: This is a birthday present for an amazing person known on here as It's Steve Now. It's their birthday and they wanted Adam saved from the cage so that is what I'm delivering._

_If you enjoy this story then please review and if you like my stuff then give me a prompt and I will try my best to complete it at some point. They will all get done... probably. _

_I hope that you all enjoy, especially the birthday girl! Remember to read the Author Note at the bottom, it's all for you birthday girl! xx_

"Castiel," Samandriel said as he appeared in an unfamiliar building. The room he was currently stood in was bright and the furniture was grand suggesting a place of high importance. Looking around, he saw equipment that must have been from the Second World War; maps with glowing lights and swirling patterns. Book lined the shelves and on a small chair in one corner sat Castiel.

Castiel was reading a book when Samandriel entered. He wasn't entirely sure what the book was about but it was something to do while he waited for the hunters to awake. When he heard the voice of his brother he closed the book and stood.

"Samandriel?" Castiel muttered in his usual monotone, "Why are you here? How did you know where I was?"

"That doesn't matter. I need your help."

Castiel looked at the man carefully. Nobody wanted his house. He had devastated heaven and the few people that weren't afraid of him wanted to kill him. He had absolutely nothing against the angel and he was one of the few angels that he was comfortable with but he couldn't understand how the angel knew of his whereabouts.

"I'm currently watching over the Winchesters. I can't leave them."

"Well I at least have to ask you about this then," Samandriel said with a breath, "I want to save Adam from the cage."

That was the last thing that Castiel had expected to hear his brother say. Castiel thought that Samandriel was firmly under the government of heaven's influence and he hadn't completely abandoned 'angel radio'. He hadn't heard anything about Adam or any of the other angel's from the cage.

"It's too risky brother. I've tried before and I don't ever want to go there again," Castiel told him looking at his brown-haired sibling with confusion, "I can't let you risk it. I barely made it out and even then I left Sam's soul behind."

"We can't leave him there," the angel persisted, "Think about how bad Sam was afterwards. Adam has been in there for far too long. He shouldn't be there in the first place, he's only a child."

"It can't be helped!" Castiel spoke with authority before dropping his voice, "Sam is a strong man and I've seen him go through a lot yet he hardly managed. As you've said Adam is a child-"

"He can't be made to stay there!" Samandriel yelled back at the angel who was a little surprised at the man's outburst, "You saved Sam so why can't I just save Adam?"

"Brother it isn't-"

"You'd do the same for Dean! You would take any risk. I can see how much he means to you and I know full well that you wouldn't think twice!"

"That's different!" Castiel yelled, "Think about where we would be if it wasn't for him. Lucifer might have killed us all; we might not even be alive! Dean doesn't deserve to be in the cage, in hell, anywhere but on earth. The world would fall apart without him!"

Samandriel looked at his brother, "We both know that that isn't all you see him as. I can't just leave an innocent man down in the cage; suffering under Lucifer and Michael. It isn't fair and I won't allow it."

"You can't risk it. Michael or Lucifer may escape and then the apocalypse would start again. Everything that any of us have worked for would have all been wasted. We can't let that happen."

"I don't care. It's worth the risk to free the boy. He doesn't deserve to be down there and I can't stand by and let him suffer," Samandriel said, a determined look held on his face.

Castiel reached out to his brother, his face troubled. He knew that he would do anything for Dean and he knew that it wasn't just for the reasons that he had stated but the youngest Winchester was of no importance to heaven. Castiel just couldn't wrap his head around the situation and while he saw the very same look in his brother's eyes that he knew he had when speaking of Dean, he couldn't understand.

"Samandriel-" Castiel started, looking at the angel sadly. Before he could continue the usual sound of wings started and Samandriel disappeared.

**OoO**

It was dark, darker than he had expected. The deeper down he got the hotter he got. The temperature rose and rose to heats at which any angel would feel burning. Samandriel now fully understood what Castiel meant by barely surviving. The heat was quickly becoming so intense that he was finding it hard to think straight. The heat continued to rise yet there were no flames.

"Samandriel, Sam, Sam, Sam," a voice echoed around his head, "Fancy seeing you here."

The angel span on his heals raising his angel blade.

"Who is it? What do you want?" he muttered looking and listening carefully for any signs of his brothers or Adam.

"Can't you tell. Oh, it hasn't been that long baby brother; you have to be able to remember me," the voice continued in a playful tone.

"Lucifer," Samandriel spat as if the mere sound of his brother's name disgusted him.

"Surprise! Who were you expecting to fins down here. After that Winchester took hold of his body and threw me down here I haven't left. I've still managed to have a little fun though," Lucifer chuckled lightly.

The very sound of his brother's sadistic laughter made his stomach churn. He did remember his brother very clearly; how he used to love them all and care for them all. Every day he would play a game with them and it would be perfect.

That was, until the humans were born. Everything changed that day when their father left them with the humans. The memories of his happy times with his oldest brothers, the archangels, were clouded by the following years. The ones filled with hatred and misfortune. The last memory he had of his brother was when he was yelling and thunder was rumbled beneath them then his shout as Michael sent him down.

"That Adam sure does scream."

"Shut up!" Samandriel yelled slashing his angel blade out at the air behind him.

"I think you need to chill out Sam," Lucifer's voice echoed around the angel. It was impossible to tell where the voice was coming from and the heat was beginning to get to the young angel. He kept seeing his brother. He slashed out mindlessly with his angel blade, ignoring the heat and continuously trying to kill him.

"It's not going to happen Samandriel. You can't kill me; you're in my domain now," Lucifer laughed.

Samandriel span and leant against the wall breathing deeply. He had to take hold of his mind once more, "He's not there. He's not there," Samandriel muttered to himself under his breath as Lucifer multiplied and surrounded him.

He closed his eyes as the insane laughed flooded his mind and he prayed for the end to come. Suddenly the voice's stopped and the laughter became mutters.

"Who are you? Please, please help me," a small, weak voice stuttered dryly from the corner of the room.

Samandriel's eyes flickered open and he immediately turned to look at the hunched up and blood covered figure in the darkness. Wounds of varying degrees were scattered across his body. His clothing was covered in deep crimson of both fresh and dried blood and the man's face was swollen. His voice showed his weak state. It was scratchy and barely audible.

"Please, I just want to die," Adam muttered unable to cry but wanting to so badly.

"Adam, Adam Milligan?" Samandriel asked moving to the man sat in the corner, "Is, is that you?"

The figure nodded and reached out to the figure, "I don't care who you are or what you are just, please, don't be Lucifer, don't be Michael. I just want to die."

Samandriel grabbed the blonde haired boys hand gently and turned it over in his own hands. It was bruised and there was an infected looking hole through the centre. Samandriel tried to heal it but nothing happened. He was too far down for anything to work.

"It's okay. I'm Samandriel. I've come to free you," he spoke softly, turning the man's hand gently and stroke the wounds in an attempt to reassure the boy, "I won't let them hurt you anymore. I'm going to take you back to earth; back to your brothers."

Adam shook his head and lifted it slightly. He looked into Samandriel's eyes and shook his head, "I don't want to go back, please just kill me."

Samandriel let go of Adam's hand. He didn't know what to do. He wanted to save Adam but he couldn't kill him no matter how much he wanted him to.

"No."

"Please," the man repeated moving onto his knees in front of the angel before him, "I don't want to live without my mum. Not again."

Samandriel shook his head and looked at the man. He was stronger than Samandriel could have ever imagined. Adam was tired and he was beaten and Samandriel knew that all he'd ever prayed for the entire time that he'd been trapped in the cage with his brothers was to be dead. He deserved that but Samandriel just couldn't bring himself to do it.

Samandriel shook his head again and gathered the man into his arms, "I can't let you give up now Adam. I'm going to get you out of here."

The man didn't have enough energy to resist so he just laid back, breathing shakily and clung onto the angel as he stretched his wings for the long journey out of the cage.

**OoO**

Samandriel collapsed into the strong scented grass somewhere. The trip out had been much harder than Samandriel could have ever imagined. The pain was excruciating and every second felt like a century as he dragged the man out of the cage.

He was barely alive when he had reappeared in the centre of the graveyard at which the man had plummeted into the cage.

"I'm alive," Adam gasped as he lay on the ground on his back.

Samandriel reached out to the man and laid a hand on his chest. Calling on the rest of the grace he began to heal all of his wounds except, he couldn't remove the memories. He was forever tainted by those.

"I'm sorry Adam but I couldn't leave you and I couldn't let you die," Samandriel apologised letting his hand slip from the man's steadily breathing form.

He closed his eyes and tried to think of things other than the pain that was causing his body to ache everywhere and in every way possible. He continued to lay there even when he felt his hand being lifted and held in another one and a body laid beside his own.

"I'm glad you didn't," Adam muttered as he looked at the tired and broken angel beside him, "Now I can get to know my very own guardian angel."

_Author Note: Happy Birthday to you!_

_Happy Birthday to you!_

_Happy Birthday dear It's Steve Now/Molly!_

_Happy Birthday to you!_

_So that was my first go at Adamandriel and I hope that it wasn't too shockingly bad. I brought Adam back for you and I hope that it was done well enough to have granted your birthday wish! I love you so much, you're a great friend (even though I've never met you) and I thank you soooo much for reading my stories and showing so much support. I really really hope that you had a brilliant day and that you enjoyed reading my story! I love you! xx_


End file.
